wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Viryx
| location = Skyreach | status = Killable (WoW), Deceased (lore) | relatives = Iskar (Clutch brother) | id = 76266 }} :"Cast them down, let the scavengers below feed on their pulp!" Viryx was the High Sage of the Adherents of Rukhmar, and the final boss of Skyreach in Spires of Arak. As the one behind the creation of the Apexis focusing lenses and the purging of the Arakkoa Outcasts, Viryx could be considered the main antagonist of the Spires of Arak storyline, despite only appearing once outside the dungeon. Biography Young life Viryx was a young and gifted Adherent of Rukhmar. The elders paired her with Iskar as her clutch brother, as they did with all young Adherents, to watch over each other and ensure that they followed the decrees of their sun god, Rukhmar. She was brilliant in wielding Rukhmar's powers, skill with them coming naturally to her (unlike her clutch brother). However she was disobedient, spontaneous, and restless. She would often get herself into trouble, which in turn put Iskar in trouble as well due to clutch pairings sharing sharing the same fate in the order. However, her punishments, when compared to Iskar, were far less severe due to her talent as an Adherent. She had a fascination with the lost culture of highly advanced Arrakoa; The Apexis. Most of the Arrakoa considered Apexis artifacts to be nothing more than novelties. She was one of the few who believed there was something to be gained from studying the Apexis, sometimes making devices from Apexis Crystals. One day, while purging ravagers beneath Skyreach with Iskar (punishment for Viryx being late to the dawn ritual the previous day), she followed a ravager into the forests, eventually leading her to Veil Akraz. Here she witnessed Aherent Ikiss obtaining a scroll from the Outcast Reshad. Viryx tries to get closer when the branch she was perched on snapped. Viryx locks eyes with the Adherent for a moment and then he took off. Viryx pursues him and manages to slam him to the ground. Ikiss quickly rose back to his feet and creates a ball of flame at his talons, accusing Viryx as a spy of the High Sage. Not long after, four bladetalons, were closing in on him, and in panic, pinned, Viryx to the ground. He cries out, "Terokk. The ancient king. It is lies… all lies. What he was. What he did. What the curse is. It is all lies!". These words intrigued Viryx who, after being confined to her room for 3 days as punishment (far less severe compared to her clutch brother who was to be wiped with fire for 3 days by the High Sage himself) spent the next few days researching about the the former king of Skyreach. For two days, she isolated herself from all the others, promising that she would not involve her clutch brother to this. She researched everything she could about Terokk, even delving into the forbidden archives of the Adherents of Rukhmar. After reading several different documents on Terokk in the Great Archive of Skyreach, some supposedly written centuries apart, she noticed that they were all worded exactly the same. The Adherent archives didn't give her much useful information either. She eventually decides to head to Veil Akraz to recieve the scroll Ikiss was after on the day of Ikiss's exile. Unbeknownst to her, Iskar had been spying on her, as ordered by Zelkyr, worrying that she was falling to the Curse of the Outcasts. Iskar had met with Zelkyr after two days and reported his findings. However, he lied about Viryx possibly being cursed. At first he felt happy that he was able to buy Viryx more time, but he soon realized just how dangerous his actions were. Fearing for Viryx and himself, Iskar flew to Viryx's roost, and demanded an answer for the last two days she was isolating herself. Iskar told her everything: the High Sage's orders, his spying of her, the Curse of the Outcasts, and his lying to the High Sage. After everything she had heared, she believed that Iskar deserved to know. She told him about what Ikiss had told her and what she's learned so far of Terokk. Finally, she told him about her plans to talk to the Outcast, Reshad, and find out the truth about Terokk. Iskar pleaded with her to forget all of this, but she became so annoyed and betrayed by him that she spoke out against him. Iskar angrily replied that, for once, she should think about the consequences of her actions. About how much they affect others. She retorts, saying that she didn't ask for him to lie for her. They eyed each other for a moment, and seeing the pain in Iskar's eyes, Viryx regretted about what she said, but before she could apologize, Iskar stormed out of her roost. She still heads to Veil Akraz to recieve the scroll Ikiss was after earlier despite the warnings from Iskar. Once there, she heads to a hut Ikiss was in earlier and summons Reshad by uttering the words she heard Ikkis say previously, "Shadows gather...". She tries to take the scroll by force. She draws her bone dagger and placed it under Reshad's throat, demanding that he had over the scroll Ikiss was looking for. To her surprise, Reshad had also drawn his dagger, and poised it to her chest. Reshad demands that she leave or else they will both die. Looking for a way to make him surrender the scroll, she found his pet kalirifledgeling, and grabbed it, threatening to squeeze the bird to death. In desperation, Reshad gave in and surrendered the scroll to her but Reshad also gives it to her in hopes of restoring peace between the Adherents and the Outcasts. After this, she meets Iskar, who had been following her. They left the village as soon as possible. In her roost, Viryx and Iskar stared the intently, fearing its contents. After awhile, Viryx opened the scroll, and they read the truth of Terokk's reign and fall, and the truth of Outcasts' curse. The scroll tells of Terrok as a glorious, kindhearted and brave king, not a tyrant like they had learned while growing up. It also tells of his daughter Lithic, and how Terokk was betrayed by the Adherents for more power and prestige. "The Adherents overthrew the king to achieve their goals. They apprehended him, Lithic, and the king's closest allies. They dropped them from the sky into the pools of Sethekk Hollow. Without her wings to keep her aloft, Lithic did not survive. The fall shattered her bones. Terokk, however, did survive. Upon touching the cursed waters of the hollow, he contracted the Curse of Sethe. The waters—that is the source of the affliction. The curse addled Terokk's mind, and he began to wither away. The same fate befell many of his followers, whom the Adherents also expelled from Skyreach. They became Outcasts. With Terokk gone, the Adherents gained complete control over the arakkoa." This knowledge enraged Iskar, now knowing he might have been lied to all his life. He wanted to confirm the authenticity of the scroll in hopes of changing Skyreach for the better. However, Viryx disagreed and wanted Skyreach to remain as it is. She was disgusted by the Outcasts and was againts the idea of the "lesser arrakoa" living with her kind. She took the scroll from Iskar and burnt it in her hand. They were then found by High Sage Zelkyr and two bladetalons who had been spying on them. The bladetalons restrained Iskar while the High Sage talked to Viryx. He said that he is proud that she burnt the scroll despite knowing its contents and that she has the potential to become something great within their order. However, he then mentions her restlessness and her penchant for rebellion must be corrected. Zelkyr ordered the bladetalons to bind Viryx, and had her head covered with a sack . Zelkyr later had her imprisoned in the most secluded, coldest, and darkest chamber of Skyreach, where she remained there for what seemed like an eternity. After a long time in darkness, the sack is removed. There the High Sage led her through a winding catacomb somewhere beneath the Grand Spire, which ended in the main chamber of the Grand Spire itself, the High Sage's balcony, where she was allowed to bask in the light of the sun. There she found Iskar in shackles and chains held by two bladetalons, his beak shut with a metal ring. This was a ceremony to banish Arrakoa from the order. However this particular banishment was more private. She is handed the Talon of Rukhmar, a ceremonial device used to painfully shred the wings of Arrakoa to rob them of flight. Zelkyr gave Viryx a choice: exile her clutch-brother and bask in Rukhmar's glory forever, or join her clutch-brother and the rest of the outcasts below, "Will you live in light or shadow?". Iskar merely stared at her in anger and hatred. He knew what was to come, and he faced it without fear. Finally, Viryx made her choice. Viryx clips Iskar's wings, rendering him flightless before pushing him off the cliff down into Sethekk Pools. High Sage Viryx In the following years, she works her way up the order until she becomes the High Sage. As High Sage, she orders the Adherents to search and excavate artifacts of the ancient Arrakoa culture; the Apexis. Using this technology, the Adherents can create several devices such as robotic constructs and focusing lenses that harness the Sun's energy to fire a beam that destroys anything in its path. Using this technology, she commands the Adherents to purge the Outcasts once and for all. Entire Outcast villages are burnt down by the Adherents using their focusing lenses in this purge. However, thanks to the help of adventurers, the Outcasts manage to turn the lenses on the Adherents and destroy them. The heroes then head to Skyreach to put an end to the purge. After defeating Ranjit, Araknath and Rukhran, they reached the High Sage Viryx. They did battle and Viryx tried to cast them off Skyreach. However she failed and her life was ended by the adventurers. Skyreach Dungeon Journal High Sage Viryx has dedicated her rule wholly to harnessing Apexis artifacts in service of Rukhmar's will. At last, thanks to the completion of the massive crystal superweapon that focuses the sun's energy to destroy their enemies, it is time for the arakkoa to claim their rightful place as rulers of Draenor. Overview High Sage Viryx calls down the powerful arakkoa focusing lens to scorch the ground beneath his foes, as Shield Constructs enter to protect their master. Damage Dealers *Defeat Zealots quickly before they can Cast Down by dropping them off the edge of Skyreach. *Defeat Shield Constructs, which protect Viryx with Shielding while they live. *Move away from Lens Flare and avoid leading the destructive beam through your allies. Healers *Move away from Lens Flare and avoid leading the destructive beam through your allies. Tanks *Shield Constructs prevent all damage to High Justicar Viryx via Shielding until they are dispatched. *Interrupt High Sage Viryx's Solar Burst to prevent significant damage. Abilities *Cast Down — High Sage Viryx summons a Solar Zealot to grab a player and throw them over the balcony. *Lens Flare — The caster calls down a beam of intensely focused sunlight to follow a randomly chosen target. The beam will slowly trail the victim for a short while, causing the ground in its wake to burn all enemies for 15000 Fire damage every second. *Solar Burst — Inflicts 46250 to 53750 Fire damage to an enemy. *Shielding — The Arakkoa Shield Construct extends a shield over High Sage Viryx, preventing 99% damage from all sources. Strategy Cast Down is Viryx's most deadly ability, summoning an adherent to pick up a random party member and drop them off the edge of the balcony similar to the Lich King's Summoned Valkyr. Lens Flare will create a large patch of fire under one of the party members. Positioning is important because if the party stacks too close to the center of the arena, it will be much harder to dodge Lens Flare, but if they stack too far apart or close to the edge, it will be harder to save players from being dropped. Viryx should be tanked close to the entrance to keep a good distance between the cliff and the melee. Viryx will also summon Shield Constructs which spawn at the entrance to the arena. They must be killed quickly and their shield ability interrupted. If the party is going for Monomania, the constructs can be safely cc'd by anything that affects mechanical targets. A hunter's freezing trap is especially effective. Notes *Among the society of the Adherents, Viryx's pale red eyes and pink feathers are considered beautiful. *Although Viryx was excellent at wielding Rukhmar's powers and understood Adherent science well, she wasn't very good at history due to her lack of interest in it. *With the release of patch 6.2, Iskar has betrayed the Outcasts and brought some of his followers to Gul'Dan to rid himself of his inability to fly. However, he has merely traded one curse for another as he now serves the Legion. He is a killable boss in the Hellfire Citadel raid instance and even has an ability where he uses the wind to try to cast the players down into the Fel pits below. In the end, Viryx and her clutch brother were not so different after all. Quotes Aggro * "We will cast you down like the mongrels you are!" Cast Down *"Cast them down, let the scavengers below feed on their pulp!" Lens Flare *Behold the might of the Arakkoa! Shielding *Servants, protect your master! Killed a player *You are unfit to rise to this height, return to your filth below! *What funny little birds, you have no wings! Wipe *As long as we rule the skies you will always be beneath us! Death *We will always... soar... Media Videos File:"Apocrypha" Short Story - Warlords of Draenor Lore|Short video on the short story "Apocrypha" Category:Arakkoa Category:Deceased characters